


Would that be Good for You?

by krispykreeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, bro i live for angst, its a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: "I'll just sit back while you run the show. Is that good for you? Would that be good for you?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Would that be Good for You?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try my hand at a songfic. also angst pog

L’Manburg was quiet and everyone living there had gone to sleep, well, almost everyone because there’s a familiar fox walking down the Prime Path with his ears turned down. Fundy held the poppy his lover gave him and sighed as he looked up towards the night sky, the stars blinking back to him as he went over what happened today.

_“So you found a place where the grass is greener,”_

Fundy stared at the petals as Dream’s words from the past days looped on and on in his head, ‘George will love these!’ and ‘I don’t care for anything on this server!’. Dream tried to convince Fundy that he cared deeply for the other but did he really? And just like that, Fundy’s heart felt like it was crushed as he realized that he meant nothing to his fiance. The signs were all there, the late nights not knowing where he was, the reason why George was crowned king and not Fundy, the distance between the two even though they were engaged, they were all there! Fundy just wasn’t able to see them. But as you know, love is blind.

_“And you jumped the fence to the other side,”_

Fundy looked back on some of the good memories the two made. That time when he took Dream out to a random Mexican restaurant and watched Treasure Planet with him was his favourite. Fundy shakes bitterly at the reminder that it was all a ploy.

_“Is it good?”_

The fox pocketed the flower as tears forced their way out. Dream only wanted power, he never loved Fundy. Did he even try to love him? Or was he just someone to use? Questions ran laps in Fundy’s head as he leaned on a nearby wall and sank down to his knees. 

_“Are they giving you a world I could never provide!”_

Somewhere at the same time another person was awake, this one donning a white bandanna and ash coloured hair as he’s perched on the window ledge gazing outside from his window. He too was pondering Dream’s words, but this time, he expected that it was coming, he just needed confirmation. Sapnap knew he meant nothing to Dream the day Dream gave Mars away to Tommy, he’s known for a while. Nonetheless, it still hurts that your friend of seven or more years has been using you since you stepped foot on his server.

_“Well, I hope you’re proud of your big decision,”_

Sapnap jumped down from his place on the window and he kissed both Karl and Quackity’s foreheads as a goodbye. Sapnap hasn’t acted on many problems that have happened in this server, he’s always been more relaxed and has stuck to Dream’s side like glue but no longer. Dream’s made his choice to leave behind his friends and Sapnap’s making his. The ravenette opened his enderchest and pulled out a sign, writing to his two fiances that he’s going with George, he doesn’t know where they’re going to go, but just away from the server for some time. To recover, to escape.

_“Yeah, I hope it’s all that you want and more,”_

He pulled his backpack on and set his gaze firmly into George’s castle. ‘This is it,’ Sapnap thought, ‘We’re finally getting out of this damned server’. The player snuck out of the window he was formerly perched on and bolted to his friend’s palace underneath the night sky’s black camouflage.

_“Now you’re free from the agonizing life you were living before,”_

George sat on his throne with his head in his hands. I mean, who wouldn’t when you find out your best friend has been manipulating you and only making you king so he could use you as a political puppet and nothing more. The brunette sighs as he rests his head back, Sapnap was supposed to be coming in soon and they were going to get the fuck out of this hellhole but it still is tough saying goodbye.

_“And you say what you need to say,”_

Sapnap peeked his head into the room through the gate, “Gogy! Hi!”. George’s friend runs up to him, “Are you ready to leave?”

”Ready as I’ll ever be.” He replies fiddling with his old crown, “But give me a second, I wanna do something before we go”. George gets up and places his crown on the seat of the throne, opting to replace it's spot on top of his head with his signature goggles, “Alright, now we're ready.”

_“So you get to walk away,”_

“That’s a nice touch,” Sapnap says as they begin to exit the palace, “A bit dramatic, but nice”

“Shush, you’re the one who suggested to, and I quote, ‘Run away from L’Manburg underneath the dark blanket of the night sky’s grace’ not me”

“Listen, Ghostbur has been rubbing off on me.”

_“It would kill you to have to stayed trapped,”_

George and Sapnap made their way onto the Prime Path, both feeling significantly lighter as they walked away from the server and all its monstrosities. They were finally getting out of the server, out of their cage when they spotted a ball of orange fluff curled up on the side of the wall.

_“When you’ve got something new,”_

“Fundy?” George asked, a bit baffled because Sapnap said there shouldn’t be anybody up at this time in the night. The person in question raised his head up, “Sapnap? George? What are you doing here?” he sniffled as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyelids. Sapnap started walking towards the other, “We could ask the same question to you, Fundy. What are you doing up this late at night?” He got a bitter laugh in response, “Well, I found out my fiance never cared about me all throughout our engagement. So things are going pretty rough, how about you?”

_“Well I’m sorry I had it rough,”_

Sapnap and George made their way over to the fox hybrid, “Well about the same situation,” the latter said as they both sat beside Fund, “Found out Dream didn’t care for either of us, broke down and here we are”. Fundy chuckled, a broken sound coming out of his mouth, “Wow, we all got screwed over by the same guy huh?” 

Sapnap huffed lightheartedly, “Yeah, I guess we all weren’t enough for him.”

_“And I’m sorry I’m not enough,”_

“Tell you what, Fundy,” George started as he stood up, “Sapnap and I are running away from the server, do you want to come with us?” 

“Yeah, we’re taking some time off of the SMP, we don’t know how long we’ll be but we need time to recover from everything.” Sapnap said as he got up, holding the straps of his backpack, “What do you say, Fundy?” he asked as he reached his hand out for Fundy to grab. Fundy smiled, a real, genuine smile, “Sure,” he whispered, grabbing onto Sapnap’s hand.

_“Thank god they rescued you!”_

“Where do you think you three are going?” a new but familiar voice asks, the winds carrying his words to the ears of the people he was addressing. The three stopped in their tracks, Sapnap responded with a stern voice, “Away”.

“Why though? Weren’t we supposed to have each other's backs?”

“No! I was the only one who kept up that promise! You on the other hand never cared about me!” Sapnap snapped as he turned around, ready to lunge at Dream and tear him apart. The only thing stopping him from doing so was Fundy’s hand holding onto his.

_“So you got what you always wanted, so you got your dream come true good for you! Good for you, you, you!”_

“Not now, Sapnap.” he said, “You pushed us away, Dream. You used us.” Dream crossed his arms and huffed, “What I said yesterday wasn’t personal, Fundy. I told you that if I get the discs I’ll be able to completely run this server! It was a perfect plan!” 

_“Got a taste of a life so perfect,”_

George marched up to Dream and yelled, “But at what cost, Dream? Losing your friends? Tell us, Dream!”

“I-I don’t-” Dream sputtered, his brain trying to catch up with what was happening.

George continued to trample on his ex-friend’s feeling, “Why did you push us away! Why did you shut us out!”

The masked man stiffened, “I did what I had to do, George. You wouldn’t understand.”

_“So you did what you had to do,”_

“Then help us understand, Dream! Don’t give up on us!” Fundy cried as he approached the two, “We know better than anyone the sacrifice of war!”

_“Good for you. Good for you,”_

“No you don’t, you’re not an important player in this story, just a pawn for everyone else to use! You’d be nobody without me, Fundy!”

Fundy’s eyes widened at that, “Asshole!”

“Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?” George questioned, “Do you even care that you might be wrong?” he asked, “Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along!”

Fundy put his hands into his coat’s pockets, “And you say what you need to say, and you play who you need to play. And if somebody’s in your way,” he took out the poppy in his pocket and tore it to pieces, “Crush them and leave them behind!”

“Well I guess if we’re not of use,” George said as he walked up to Fundy’s side, “Go ahead you can cut us loose,”

“Go ahead now we won’t mind!” The fox shouted as he rested his hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

Sapnap walked up to Dream, “I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go. Is that good for you?” he asked as he shoved Dream hard, “Would that be good for you, you, you?”

_“I’ll just sit back while you run the show!”_

_“Is that good for you?”_

_“Would that be good for you, you, you?”_

Dream put his hands into his hair and tugged hard, “All I need is some time to think! But the boat is about to sink! Can’t erase what I wrote in ink!,” he tilted his head up to meet the eyes of his former friends, “Tell me how can I change the story? All the words that I can’t take back, like a train coming off the track.”

The blonde sank to his knees, “Cause the rails and my bones all crack. I’ve got to find a way to stop it, stop it, just let me out!”

Fundy crouched down to Dream’s height and tilted his chin up with his hand, “So you got what you always wanted, so you got your dream come true.”

Sapnap lended a hand to Fundy, “Good for you, good for you, you, you,” 

“Got a taste of a life so perfect, now you say that you’re someone new,” George said as they started to turn away towards the rising sun.

_“Good for you,”_

"Please don't leave." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Dream."

_**"Good for you,"** _ ****

Dream was left on the ground, in the darkly lit path, on his knees. He was devastated at the fact that the people closest to him just up and left his life. 

**“GOOD FOR YOU,”**

Before the three disappeared from the wooden path, Dream could see Sapnap turn his head around and glare at Dream his fierce anger. Dream’s heart broke to see that look be directed at him. Sapnap’s eyes stayed on his figure for a bit before he broke his glare and went back to walking, walking away from L’Manburg, from the SMP and walking away from Dream. 

**“SO YOU GOT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED.”**

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOH i promise ill update the theatre kids au im just getting back into the writing game. also i tried syncing the lyrics to what was happening so bOOM. anyway hope you enjoyedd mwah


End file.
